marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunther Bain (Earth-616)
. But months later, Unus formed a friendship and criminal partnership with the Blob, another superhuman mutant. The two mutants eventually enlisted in two organizations of mutants bent on world conquest, the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and Factor Three. Since then, wearied and shaken by the failures of both groups, Unus abandoned his dreams of aiding in world conquest, and sought instead to amass a fortune for himself through crime. But then his power, for reasons still unknown, increased to such a high level that he could no longer shut it off and he could barely control it. Unus feared that he would die either of starvation from being unable to touch any food or from asphyxiation, since his power was beginning to repel air molecules. A blow of tremendous force from the Hulk apparently dispersed the field, but it immediately began to build again and ran beyond the limits that Unus could control. Unus found himself suspended by his field in the air, unable to eat. Finally, the force field became so strong that Unus was unable to breathe. He blacked out and the force field dispersed, causing him to fall into the arms of his friend, the Blob. The Blob believed Unus to be dead and went off on a grief-stricken rampage. Unus resurfaced in Genosha.{r|New X-Men #132}} During a fight with the Inhumans over possession of the Terrigen Mists, Karnak struck his force-field, causing him to lose control of his powers. Unus suffocated and died. Unus was resurrected by the Transmode virus from Selene, along with many other deceased mutants. It is unknown what this holds for him, considering he was already depowered. | Powers = Repulsion Field (formerly): invisible psionic field around himself. This field could deflect and stop objects or projectiles. He could also use this field to move or push people or things. He could mentally control the field and make it as thick or as thin as he wished. He could even open a portion of the field to grab items or hit people. The limits of the field had not yet been determined, although it was shown to withstand direct hits from an enraged Hulk. Unus recently inhaled the Terrigen Mist which brought his powers back and evolved them to an advanced degree. His powers were so enhanced that his shield, which was usually invisible, became visible. His shield, now a pinkish shiny color was able to withstand the devastating blows of Karnak and other weapons of mass destruction. However his powers became so advanced that his shield began to block out radio waves, sound waves, air, light waves, and other things. | Abilities = Wrestling. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * * * Category:Factor Three members Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Force Field Category:Terrigenesis Category:Wrestlers Category:Repowered Mutants Category:X-Men Villains Category:Name legally changed Gunther Bain (Earth-616) Gunther Bain (Earth-616) Gunther Bain (Earth-616)